kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor Drake
Trevor Drake 'is a dragon who owns a little run-down bookshop in a college town. His hopes to live a simple, quiet life are dashed when he ends up entangled in a search for a set of mystical journals with his friend Elaine. History In the arcane world, with being being as large, rare, old, and destructive as they are, dragons are seen as unofficial overseers of their realms, and are either feared or gone to for help in times of turmoil. Trevor, however, did not ever consider himself "good" at being a dragon and never wanted any part of the responsibilities it came with. When magical creatures started hiding among humans, Trevor saw it as the perfect opportunity to escape; he left home as soon as possible, assumed human form, and now seems pretty content with remaining that way. He lived as a human for several hundred years, keeping to himself as much as possible. After his true nature is accidentally revealed to a girl named Elaine, he realizes that she is a fairy herself and they become friends. While searching for a way to help Elaine with her magic, he finds mention of powerful tomes of magical history. The promise of their value entices Trevor to accompany Elaine to find them. Their search for first book comes into conflict with a spriggan named Diedra. Appearance Despite Trevor having lived in a human form for several hundred years, he still retains a somewhat otherworldly appearance. He is tall enough to make people stare a bit. Despite his tendency to tower over others, he has a habit of hiding behind people when he's scared, which is often. He is thin and a bit gangly, like his limbs don't know quite what to do with themselves. His thin face and flat nose are dotted with freckles. He has curly black hair, pushed back, but with one errant strand always sticking out in the front. His eyes are light brown most of the time, but when in "dragon mode" - Elaine's nickname for when his draconic side is tapped into - they glow a bright yellow with slitted pupils. He has prominent canines and a flat forked tongue, which he has a habit of sticking out (when focusing, when teasing, when grossed out, etc). His smile is kind of awkward and crooked. Trevor is one of those people who wears practically the same outfit every day. He has a thick grey winter coat that he wears near-constantly. Underneath that is usually a sweater over a button-up, his favorite having a bright red chevron pattern. He tends to pull the hood of his coat up a lot, especially when he’s in an unfamiliar place or situation. The insides of his pockets are completely shredded apart from him picking at them, and the scrunchy parts of his sleeves haven’t fared well either from him chewing on them. In his ears he has tiny red gauges that he hardly ever removes. His true/dragon form is huge, around 12' tall, though even at that size he's still considered small to his own species. He most closely resembles what one would call a "western dragon", with a long snakelike neck, batlike wings, and four legs. His scales are solid black, the underbelly being a bright red color that extends from the bottom of his chin to the tip of his tail. Personality ''TBA Powers and Abilities Though interested in combat runes in an investigative sense, Trevor has never really found himself in need of them, as he actively tries to avoid conflict. Because of this, he only knows a few "everyday" spells, and thus usually relies on his natural abilities and innate magic in combat. Magic '''Shapeshifting —''' Trevor can change from dragon to human form at will. He is initially unable to fully transform back into a dragon, having stayed exclusively in human form for several hundred years, but is still able to manifest it in "parts" - for instance, the extra set of eyes, claws, wings, and/or tail. He does later regain the ability to shift fully between both forms. Physical Skills '''Fire Breath – '''Trevor produces fire in his throat that he can breathe out. He can manipulate it within him in a way that allows him to exhale flames in different "shapes". His usual use is a stream of fire, but he can also produce bursts, spheres, and clouds of smoke, among other things. He can also actively change the temperature of his flames. When in human form, Trevor can “spit” fire into his hand and it will continue to burn until he manually puts it out. Him getting sick causes more problems than usual as his vomit is essentially lava. '''Flight – '''Trevor's dragon form has batlike wings which are used to fly. However, Trevor's fear of heights usually prevents him from taking to the air at all. Due to the large size of the wings, Trevor can also flap them to sit up heavy winds. '''Natural Armor/Weapons –''' His body is covered with a layer of reptilian scales, which protect him from most physical attacks. He is practically covered in spikes (claws, spines, horns, teeth) which he can use to cut or slash at enemies. '''Night Vision – '''Trevor's second pair of eyes is adjusted to low-light conditions, so he can use it so see in the dark. However, because of this, his primary pair of eyes has trouble seeing in even slightly dim light. '''Thermal Resistance - Trevor is completely immune to burns and heat, but is weak to water, ice and cold temperatures. Relationships Elaine Elaine was Trevor's first "real" friend in the human world, despite her not being a human herself. Trivia * His real name is unpronounceable, being in "dragon language", but the clicking/trilling sounds it involves is similar enough to "Trevor" that he found it a good enough fit when taking a human name. * Drake is a surname of English origin that can mean "dragon" or "snake". Category:Fraymotif's characters